Lets Play
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku take turns hosting game night every week. On one of Sora's turns, the brunet decides to borrow an interesting game called Cards Against Humanity.


Lets Play

Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku take turns hosting game night every week. On one of Sora's turns, the brunet decides to borrow an interesting game called Cards Against Humanity.

* * *

Kairi stared apprehensively at the black box in Sora's hand, wondering if it was too late to make up some excuse to get out of their weekly game night. She'd been expecting something more along the lines of Trouble or Clue – or maybe Monopoly (even though Riku had banned them from ever playing it again). Hell, she'd even take another three hours of Super Smash Brothers Brawl rather than play the game her brunet friend had brought out!

She glanced over at Riku, who didn't seem at all worried by what Sora had picked. In fact, she would say he looked more surprised than anything.

"He let you borrow it?" Riku asked as Sora joined them on the carpeted floor.

"Nah, I asked Yuffie to use her awesome ninja skills to sneak into his room and take it when he wasn't looking," Sora replied. He paused in the act of unboxing the game when he noticed the incredulous expressions on their faces. He sighed. "Yes, Riku. I asked Axel and he said we could borrow it."

Riku looked satisfied by the information.

Kairi, on the other hand, vowed to kill her brother.

Though killing him sounded a bit too extreme. _Maiming_ would be a much more fitting punishment.

"So how are we doing this?" Riku asked.

"Umm... I guess we each get five cards and we can go in order from youngest to oldest," Sora said, taking out the stack of white cards. He gestured for Riku to get the black ones as he started shuffling the larger deck. "We'll figure out two-card answers when we get to it. Oh! And if you get a hand you don't like, you can get rid of it for a new five, but you can only do it once!"

"Fair enough," Riku murmured.

Kairi worried her lower lip. She really didn't want to be the one to start out the round, but requesting a different order would only spur on a round of questions from Sora over why she was so against playing. She knew he meant well, but she really didn't want to explain her one experience with the game.

Although...

They _were_ her best friends. And while they might tease one another all the time, neither of them would make fun of her for not understanding a card or feeling uncomfortable reading one out loud. And while they could be competitive at times, they'd never taken it too far during one of their game nights.

She began to relax.

"You okay, Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded determinedly. "Yeah. Lets do this!"

Sora laughed and agreed as he began dealing out the white cards. Riku set the black ones in the center of the floor, equidistant from each of them. Once Sora finished handing out cards, the game began.

Kairi sighed in relief after silently reading the card she'd drawn. "What's my anti-drug?"

Laughing to himself, Sora laid down a card. Riku quickly followed suit.

Kairi picked them up and immediately giggled at the answers. "What's my anti-drug? Is it grave robbing? Or is it a zesty breakfast burrito?" She paused, considering the two. "I think I'll have to go with grave robbing."

"Yes!" Sora shouted, punching a fist into the air.

And so began their game of Cards Against Humanity.

Sora was next.

"When I am the mayor of Destiny Island, I shall create the Department of... blank." He patiently waited while the two took their time to choose.

Riku smirked as he set his face down. Not nearly so confident in hers, Kairi neatly placed hers on top of Riku's. Sora picked up the cards, shuffled them the best anyone can shuffle only two cards, and then read them off.

"When I am mayor of Destiny Island, I shall create the Department of... all-you-can-eat shrimp for five-hundred munny. Or, I shall create the Department of... copping a feel. Hmm..." He held both cards up in front of his face, debating which was best. "Well... I _do_ like all-you-can-eat shrimp."

"Damn," Riku cursed.

Kairi laughed and victorious accepted Sora's black card. "Your turn, Riku."

Grumbling, the silver-haired boy picked a card. Clearing his throat, he read: "Blank. That's how I want to die."

Sora immediately started laughing and smacked a card down on the floor in front of Riku. Kairi started laughing as well, but was torn between two answers. Eventually, she picked one and handed it over.

Fighting to keep a straight face, Riku read them off.

"Ghosts. That's how I want to die. Or maybe," he paused, his voice raising as he fought to contain laughter. "W-winking at old people. That's how I want to die. I hate you, Sora," he stated, knowing exactly who picked which card.

The brunet laughed and accepted his point. "Gotta be more careful about which old people you go around winking at!"

Kairi got the feeling there was some strange story behind the source of their amusement.

And on it went. With such treasures as:

"When I'm a billionaire, I shall erect a fifty-foot statue to commemorate... _concealing a boner._ Heh. Get it?"

"Yes, Sora. We get it."

(And so Riku earned his first point.)

And then there was:

"What will I bring back in time to convince people I'm a powerful wizard? Is it _bees?_ I dunno, would _bees?_ really make people think that?" (Kairi's stress on the question mark of the card had Sora nearly falling over from laughter.) "Or should I bring back _a time travel paradox_? Well, that's what I'm going to be causing, more than likely, so I'll have to go with _bees?_"

Sora did a victory dance.

Next came:

"Studies show that lab rats navigate mazes fifty-percent faster after being exposed to... _the true meaning of Christmas._ Or is it the exposure to _passive-aggressive Post-it notes_? Think I'll go with Post-it notes."

Riku looked so happy to claim his second victory that Kairi thought he might start crying.

But then there was:

"The class trip was completely ruined by... _tangled slinkies._"

Sora refrained from gloating in fear of bodily harm.

And of course there was the single instance of a two-answer card.

"First card face down, second card face down on top of that. Simple enough," Riku instructed while he waited for the two to make their choices. He wearily eyed Sora, who was grinning so broadly that he was almost afraid of what his answers were. Kairi handed over hers and he reluctantly let Sora swap the pairs around a bit so he wouldn't know which was which.

"Step one: _advice from a wise old black man_. Step two: _sweet, sweet vengeance,_" he read with a raised eyebrow. "Step three: profit. Alright, lets see what my second plan is. Step one: _a really cool hat_." He allowed himself to relax. "Step two: _my_-" He stopped and stared straight at Sora with an unamused expression. "Step two: _my genitals_. Step three, profit."

Sora was still grinning. "So do I win?"

Riku huffed and tossed the card at him, nailing him in the cheek. "You're a horrible person, Sora."

"That means I win, right?"

"Yeah, it means you win."

Kairi giggled at them. The game hadn't been nearly as bad as she thought it'd be. In fact, she didn't think she'd mind playing it again some day. Maybe even invite a few of the others.

She was still going to hurt Axel. Though maybe a simple punch in the arm would suffice.


End file.
